Big Sister! OC x Little! Naruto: My Little Angel Brother
by PinkSakuraFlower1
Summary: A possible one-shot of Little!Naruto. Big Sister! OC x Little! Naruto


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Little!Naruto x OC

My name is Sawaka Tsukuyomi. I'm a ninja from the Leaf Village. I have long dark red hair and two coloured eyes. One honey yellow and the other obsidian. I was bullied or…shunned to be exact, by my classmates. I worked hard to prove them wrong and I did. I wasn't that smart but I got to third place. I made a couple of friends and lost a lot of my comrades.

I worked as an all-round ninja. Covering for teachers who either had to go on missions or were "sick", taking part in ANBU, and so forth. I usually wore a fish net shirt underneath a black and red tank top, with dark blue pants, a long black jacket, and the usual ninja shoes. I had to wrap my legs to my knees due to an accident on a mission. I walked through the village, with nothing to do.

It was getting late and the sun was going down. I decided to go to the park. I watched as children were being picked up by their parents from the playground, except for one. I rose an eyebrow as he swung himself on the swings, with that look on his eyes. I looked around and saw similar appearances on everyone's faces. They depised him.

I looked closer at the boy. He had spiky blonde hair with goggles on his head. For some reason, that boy reminded me of someone.

I walked down the steps towards the boy as he swung himself. I appeared behind him as I pushed his swing. He widened his eyes in surprise as he looked back. He looked at me as I gave him a smirk. I pushed him again and again, until he was really high. He begun to laugh. He lost his grip as he fell. He widened his eyes as he braced for impact.

At the last second I caught him and he looked up at me. I set him down gently as I held him softly. He didn't let go of my arms until he felt better.

"Sorry, I think I pushed too much." I said. I reached out as he flinched. I stopped as I widened my eyes. _He's afraid of being hit._ I closed my fingers and stretched them out again. I slowly touched his head as I rubbed his head. I kneeled down as I smiled as gentle as possible.

He looked so… surprised. Like it was so foreign to him.

"Where are your brother or sisters? Your parents?" I asked. His eyes became sad and dazed as I kicked myself. _Damn…_

"I don't have any. I'm an orphan." He said. I looked at him, fightning off the pity. He didn't need pity or those feelings. I got up as I held out my hand to him.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I said. He widened his eyes as I held out my hand to him. I waited patiently as he took hold off my fingers. I smiled at him as he did the same.

As we walked, he was grinning a lot. I chuckled as he looked at me. "Nothing." I said, as I looked at him. "It's just…that grin made me feel so happy and jittery, that it made me chuckle."

He widened his eyes in shock as he grinned. I laughed slightly as he tackled my leg. "WHoah!" I held my weight as he backed away. He looked down.

"Sorry…" he said. I looked at him before messing his hair.

"It's fine. You just surprised me." I said. I heard whispering and looked. Citizens were whispering to each other as I tuned in.

"_It's that boy."_

"_The monster…"_

"_The nine-tailed fox." _

I narrowed my eyes at them. So he was the Kyuubi…no he had the kyuubi inside of him. My eyes shifted to the boy as he looked down.

I couldn't stand that face. I picked him up as a look of surprise appeared. I placed him on my shoulder, as I gently yet firmly held his ankles. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around my forehead as he looked down at me. I grinned at him.

"How do you like it up there?" I asked. He blinked several times before smiling.

"It's great!"

"Good! Now let's get you home! Ninja-style!" I said. I jumped as people watched us. Naruto let out a yelp as I begun to run and jump on the roof tops. The boy let out a laugh as I snickered.

We wandered a bit before he pointed to his house. I nodded as I grinned at him. "Hold on!" I yelled. He pulled down his goggles as I kicked my legs in. We begun to dive to the ground as I jumped on the roof and down onto the ground, softly.

I panted slightly as the boy looked at me. He bursted out grinning as I laughed. I kneeled down as he jumped off. I followed him as he went to a door. He turned towards me as I smiled.

"That was soo much fun!" he yelled.

I shifted my hip and placed a hand on my hip. I grinned at him. "That's great. Now, what's your name? My name is Sawaka Tsukuyomi."

The boy grinned at me. "My name Uzamaki Naruto!" he yelled.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." I said.

As I left the building, Naruto waved at me as I did the same. _Uzamaki Naruto… huh?_

The next day, when I went to send in series of report to the Hokage, he looked at me. "Tsukuyomi."

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" I asked.

"I heard that you met Uzamaki Naruto."

I blinked as I nodded. "Uh…yes."

"What was your impression of him?" he asked.

I scratched the side of my cheek. "He looked…. Lonely and greatly misunderstood." I said. "When you actually get to know him for a least for a few minutes, he's actually a good kid."

The Hokage looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Is that it?"

"Well… of course, I understand he's kind of a trickster but overall, he's just a normal kid."

"You do understand he has the nine-tailed beast inside him." He said.

I took a breath. I placed both of my arms behind my back as I looked at him. "I'm sorry if I sound a little out of line, Hokage-sama…but I believe just because he as the beast inside him, doesn't mean _he_ should be blamed. More-ever, I'm surprised that he still can keep the power inside him. He's acutally a good kid, that just wants someone to acknowledge him for who he is."

There was only silence as the people inside of the room were sweating. The Hokage smiled as he looked at me. "That is good." He said. "I hope you can stick by his side, not only as his friend…but as older sister." 

I widened my eyes at him as did the others. I smiled slightly as I grinned. "Understood!"

I left the room, as I went to find Naruto. It was getting dark and I went to the park. A seat from the swing was slightly moving as I placed a hand over the seat. It was slightly warm.

I went to look for Naruto as I heard yelling. Curious, I perched myself at a post and looked.

There were a couple of men beating a kid. I widened my eyes as I saw a mob of blond hair. I looked closer and I saw it was Naruto!

Rage took over me as I jumped in front of them, knocking them away, They fell on their backs as I crouched down. "Naruto, are you okay?!"

He looked at me as I hitched a breath. He was bruised and beaten up. I glared at the men.

"Who are you!?" one of them yelled. I looked and realized they were drunk.

"Hang on, she's a shinobi!" one of them yelled.

I took off my jacket and placed it over Naruto. "Hang on, okay?" he nodded as I got up.

"I believe you have too much to drink." I said. Later on, I begun to beat them up, without killing them. They begun to run away as I huffed. "And if you hurt this boy again, I'll swear you'll get hell!"

I turned back and picked up the boy. He flinched as I rubbed his back. He relaxed as I rushed him to my house. I unlocked the door as I set him on my bed. I went to treat his wounds and looked like there were nearly gone. I treated what was left as I sat next to him. He looked down and seemed quiet.

I shifted my eyes to him. "How long has this been happening?" I asked.

"….for as long as I remember." He replied. I curled my fist and slammed down onto my bedside drawer. It shattered to nothing but splinters and shook the house.

Naruto looked at me in shock as markings appeared. He gaped as I widened my eyes. I grabbed my jacket as I placed it around myself. "Sorry, I can't control myself sometimes."

He hugged me as I was surprised. I blinked as I smiled tiredly. I drew my arm and placed it over him. I kissed his forehead.

"Now…did you eat yet?" I asked.

He shook his head as I smiled. "Me neither. Let me make something real quick, okay?"

He widened his eyes before grinning. I laughed as he followed me to the kitchen. I began to make some noodles as Naruto's eyes sparkled.

We ate happily as he ate a ton. I laughed as he refused to take a bath. I took a bath with him as he blushed madly. I poked his cheek. After getting clean, I helped him get dressed with fresh clothes. I got dressed as I carried him to my room. I went to my closet as I found what I was looking for. He looked at me tiredly as I placed a night cap on him.

He looked surprise before he hugged me. I carried us both into bed as he drew closer.

"Night Tsukuyomi-nee." Mumbled Naruto.

I widened my eyes as a tear fell from my eye. I smiled as I rested my head on his head. "Night Naruto."

Instead of a demon, all I could see was a cute little angel that was now my little brother.


End file.
